


maybe it'll be good to hang out after the war [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 05, this kind of turned into a scorpia character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "maybe it'll be good to hang out after the war" by choomchoom.Catra comes and sits at the other end of the couch Scorpia is seated on, bringing her knees to her chest and locking her arms around them. “I’m sorry,” she says, looking down at the floor.Scorpia says she’s sorry a lot. She already knows it’s different for Catra, and if she didn’t, she’d be able to tell by the tense hunch of Catra’s shoulders.“What for?” Scorpia asks, mostly because this is so new for Catra. She genuinely doesn’t know what Catra is trying to say.“For being a bad friend.”“Oh.” At Scorpia’s noise of surprise, Catra curls herself up even tighter. “You are?”“Why does everyone keep –” For a moment, Catra sounds like her old self, then she purses her lips and visibly resets. “Yes, I am.”
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	maybe it'll be good to hang out after the war [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [maybe it'll be good to hang out after the war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372781) by [choomchoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choomchoom/pseuds/choomchoom). 



  
  


**Length:** 9:46

 **File Size:** 10.8 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to choomchoom for giving me permission to record their work! Scorpia (and Catra) deserve all the love and this was written so beautifully. Please check out some of the other stuff they've written if you have the chance. 
> 
> This podfic meets Voiceteam 2020's Week 4 challenge "Post-Canon"! You can find the truly staggering amount of Voiceteam podfics in the collection links above, both for the whole group and for my team, Red Out Loud!


End file.
